


Hallelujah

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Taemin ambles over to Jonghyun and bends to press a chaste kiss to his lips - Jonghyun makes a pleased noise and leans into the touch; he tastes like coffee and Kibum's lip balm and Taemin doesn't really mind, it reminds him of when they all end up draped against each other, lazily kissing just because they can.





	

Taemin ambles over to Jonghyun and bends to press a chaste kiss to his lips - Jonghyun makes a pleased noise and leans into the touch; he tastes like coffee and Kibum's lip balm and Taemin doesn't really mind, it reminds him of when they all end up draped against each other, lazily kissing just because they can.

"You're affectionate," Jonghyun says when he pulls away, "what's up, babe?"

Taemin just shrugs and sits next to Jonghyun, drumming his fingers against his knee to keep himself from twitching. "Tired."

"Want me to lay with you?"

"Ki?" the 'bum' doesn't come out, but Jonghyun doesn't mind.

"Want me to get them?"

Taemin nods and rubs the softness of Jonghyun's fluffy blue sweater, giggles as Jonghyun leaves the room with an over-exaggerated wink. He comes back with Kibum in tow, and Kibum smiles at him when Taemin pats the couch.

"Hey, babe," Kibum settles down and Taemin leans into them, pressing his ear to their chest so he can hear their heartbeat. From this position, he can feel Kibum's boobs against his cheek and he draws back, knowing how sensitive Kibum is about their body.

But Kibum just smiles gently at Taemin, shaking their head as they brush their hair from their eyes. "It's okay, Tae."

Minho wanders into the room then and Taemin smiles up at him - Minho's eyes squint into crescent moons with his own answering grin. "Cute babe," Minho says, mostly to himself, strides over to brush his lips against Taemin's. When he draws away, Kibum clears their throat and Minho snorts, grinning.

"And how could I forget about you, princess?"

"Yah! Choi Minho-" Kibum's angry shout is cut off by Minho's lips, and Taemin cranes his neck to watch the gentle exchange of their lips. When Minho leaves and disappears into the kitchen, Taemin traces the curve of their bottom lip. _Kibum has the prettiest lips,_ he thinks to himself.

"Thank you," Kibum says, smooths Taemin's hair and beckons Jonghyun over. Jonghyun settles over Taemin, beaming as he looks down at Taemin and Kibum.

"Look, a babe sandwich."

Kibum laughs their usual laugh, (beautiful and loud and bordering on obnoxious) except it's right in Taemin's ear and he tightens his hold on Jonghyun's biceps.

"Bummie," Jonghyun starts, and Kibum quiets.

"Sorry, Tae." Even the whisper is too loud and Taemin whimpers, feels claustrophobic and sick and Jonghyun rolls off of them and Kibum's arms loosen from their hold around Taemin's waist.

"Want to go to your room?" Taemin pats Jonghyun's knee once (once for yes, twice for no, thrice for maybe) and feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him to stand.

"I'll get Jinki," Taemin vaguely hears Kibum say, opens his mouth to respond even as Jonghyun pulls him out of the living room and into his bedroom. Taemin curls himself into a ball and listens for Jonghyun's footsteps to recede before nestling himself under the covers. It's not long before Jinki slips into his room and settles in next to him, gently pulling Taemin close and rubbing soothing circles against the skin of his waist.

"Want me to sing to you?"

Taemin nods, then shakes his head and Jinki hums in affirmation. "Too loud? Should I hum instead?"

Taemin rolls over so he's facing Jinki and taps his thigh once and Jinki's lips spread into a smile. Taemin stretches forward to kiss him and Jinki hums again, this time in contentment. His fingers begin to gently thread through Taemin's hair and Taemin pulls away when his lungs begin to burn. He likes kissing Jinki best, honestly, if only for how intimate and gentle it is.

Jinki smooths down Taemin's hair, and with his other hand, traces idle paths against Taemin's waist. And then he begins to hum - the cute song Jonghyun wrote with Kibum in mind, the one off his first album. Hallelujah. Taemin can almost hear Jonghyun crooning the melody now.

Taemin tugs on Jinki's shirt and Jinki immediately quiets. "I want everyone here," Taemin says into Jinki's chest, inhales the scent of cinnamon and vanilla and _home_.

Jinki nods, plays with Taemin's hair with one hand as he digs out his phone with the other and texts their group chat with the other. It's not long before the door opens, and then they're all curled up in their favorite position - Taemin nestled in between them all, his head resting against Jonghyun's chest, Kibum's legs thrown across his and Jinki's thighs, Minho to Taemin's left and Jinki next to Jonghyun, the tips of his fingers brushing Taemin's waist. It's not the most conventional position, especially with how they all end up smushed and tangled together when they wake up, but after years of practice, they've somehow managed to make it work.

And just before Taemin falls asleep to Minho's breathing and Jonghyun's heartbeat and Jinki's quiet singing and Kibum's fingers ghosting up and down his arm, Taemin realizes again how lucky he is to have them, and how much he loves them.

"Love you," he mumbles into Minho's chest, smiles as Jonghyun's arm tightens possessively around his waist.

"We love you too, babe. Now go to sleep." that's Jonghyun's voice in his ear, gentle, quiet. Taemin can practically feel the adoration in his tone.

Taemin nods and nuzzles closer to Minho, and Jonghyun follows suit, making the others move in as well. And that's Taemin's favorite part about their group cuddling; when he gets pressed between his four favorite people, when they all know they love each other, during that half-awake half-asleep time.

"Love you," Taemin whispers again, eyes slipping shut. And even though he doesn't get a verbal response, the gentle fingers pressing against his thigh and the quiet murmurs he receives lets him know that they love him too.


End file.
